


Harry Potter x Reader NSFW and Fluff

by RhiannaUnwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kink, Kissing, Lust, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Sibling Scenario's, platonic, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannaUnwin/pseuds/RhiannaUnwin
Summary: A bunch of Harry Potter characters/ Reader oneshots requests are taken.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/ Reader, George Weasley/ Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry/ Reader, Hermione/ Reader, Oliver Wood/ Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. I do love you Draco x Reader (NSFW)

It's my 6th year at Hogwarts. I've got some really strong feelings for Draco, I've had them since the third year. It's been really tough though having Astoria Greengrass as competition she's nice and she always flirts with Draco; it makes me realise I don't particularly have a chance. I'd told my 3 best friends about my feelings for dragon boy they promised to keep it a secret.(friends:Crabbe,Goyle,Blaise)They knew how badly I wanted to torture her to death in a slow painful sadistic way.

It was around 9:45pm and I was sneaking around the castle for a walk; I just couldn't get any sleep. Suddenly I saw Draco running into moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Draco looked as if he would crack at any moment, shortly Potter came chasing after Draco with his wand at the ready. I ran to the end of the corridor and straight into Myrtle's lavatory I was about to cast f/s at Harry but I was too late Harry had just casted Sectumsempra. Draco howled in pain his chest was all cut and nearly all of his blood left his soaking body;Potter looked at this and just stood there staring down at Draco. Anger overwhelmed me I knew the cruciatus curse and was not afraid to use it;before I could though Professor Snape ran in and lent over Draco.

"Vulnera Sanentur" He chanted repeatedly until all Draco's blood absorbed back into his body.

"Professor, should I take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing?" I asked extravagantly concerned about poor Draco's condition.

"Yes Miss L/n." With that I nodded and practically dragged his weak fragile body to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey?!" I called desperately.

"Yes Miss L/n? Oh Merlin! What happened to Mr Malfoy?" She urgently asked as she helped me help Draco into a bed.

"He's been through an awful lot he needs a medical potion and a rest."

" Let me take a closer look L/n then leave it to me. " I smiled at her ,then turned all my attention to Draco.

"Poor Draco." I whisper as I gently held his hand, "why do you have to go through so much? You didn't deserve this." I add. " Miss? Could I please stay with Malfoy tonight? " Madam hesitated for a moment I knew she wanted to say no, so i looked at her with pleading and concerned filled e/c eyes.

"N....um....Fine you may stay Miss L/n." She answered unwillingly.

"Thank yo so much Miss!" I smiled at her then glanced down to Draco. Once Miss had left to her desk, I couldn't help but whisper, "I love you so much;I hope you'll be okay." A sad smile forms on my face as I say this. By 12:15am I'd finally fallen asleep, my head resting on the side of his bed whilst my hand was still gently wrapped around his.

Timeskip 10ish am

Draco's pov

I stirred in my sleep my eyes continuously opening and closing until i was able to adjust to my surroundings.I couldn't quite sit up I was still sore from the incident with Potter. Madam Pomfrey came over to me and placed a medical potion on the bedside table. I reached out for it but something no, someone was restraining my hand, my hand was enveloped with theirs. I glanced down at the owner of the soft hand and I recognised it as, the only not annoying girl in the whole of Hogwarts and she was one of my best friends. Y/n was sound asleep on the side of my bed.

"How long has she been here for?"

" She dropped you off last night and refused to leave your side;she pleaded so much I couldn't refuse. " Madam Pomfrey answered, "She was so worried about you I'd never seen someone care so much about somebody else. Either you must've had really awful day like she said you had or she does really really deeply care about you. If you ask me I'd say it was the second one." ' That'd be nice if she really did care about me, but she's just a friend.' "Y/n and I are just good friends that's all." I tried not to sound too depressed as I longingly gazed down at Y/n's sleeping form; my thumb gently caressed the back of her hand

Y/n's pov

My hand began to tingle in a strange sensation it was odd yet nice, peculiar yet familiar. My e/c eyes slowly began to open, only to be met by dreamy bluish grey eye. 

"M-Malfoy? How are you feeling?" I sleepily groaned out.

"Oh I'm quite fine now. But you look exhausted!" He responded, "Also you don't need to call me Malfoy you're a good friend of mine." Draco added sincerely. (sorry it's ooc)

"Hm. That's nice." I mutter as I smile lazily to him.

"Mr Malfoy after you take your potion you may leave, but you should come back later if you don't feel well." Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"Okay." Draco responded.

15minutes later

"So Y/n, Madam Pomfrey told me what you did, you know last night." My cheeks flushed a brilliant coral wondering about what exactly she'd told him. "She said she thinks you really deeply care for me." Draco's voice was smothered in smugness as his face grew closer to mine.

"Um...... Th-That's ni-nice." I managed to stutter out nervously.

"Is it true?" Draco asked as he smirked at me.

"Th-think what you will Dragon boy." I said cockily trying to hide all nervousness.

Finally Draco and I had reached the Slytherin common room. "Hey!" I yelled but no one was there, "Are they all seriously out?"

"Yes because it's dinner." That makes sense. " It's just you and me now; you didn't properly answer my question earlier." Draco whispered seductively in my ear,as he backed me up against the door pinning both his arms either side of the door behind me. His face was far too close to mine. My breath hitched.

"Uh.....Dra-" I was cut off by Draco blowing on my neck;I moaned and panted quietly at his action. His smirk grew as he repeated his previous action, I became breathless and my eyes closed slightly.

"Wow so excited over the tiniest actions!" He was being extra seductive with his teasing it was internally driving me wild.

"Dra-Draco st-stop it I-I can't -" Draco's soft yet slightly chapped lips moulded against my own it was perfect just how I'd imagined. Instantly I kissed him back but seconds later, he pulled away. I whimper at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry love. You'll get them back soon, I promise." He whispered huskily. I moved my hips forward and grind slightly against Draco, "Nu-Uh love. If you continue you will be punished." Draco answered growling and moaning. Merlin he is even more handsome,hot,sexy right now.

"Draco?" I asked pushing him away slightly.

"What's up love?"

"Is this just a one time thing?"

"I wasn't planning on that but, if that's all you want then-"

"No! I-I care about you Draco, i-it's just I need to know for sure."

"I care about you N/n, I'd never want to use you all I do for you and to you are all from sincere feelings for you. "

"That's not at all like you Draco. Is this someone else using polyjuice potion?" I asked pushing him away slightly; he frowned at my action.

"You absolute idiot!!" Draco suddenly sounded pissed.

"Well prove you're Draco then." I retorted.

"I haven't left your side at all. For your information, I can actually be caring and considerate to the one I care about." He responded innocently. Draco swooped in and firmly planted his lips against my own instinctively I kissed back; apart of me knew this was the real Draco Malfoy so why wouldn't I kiss him back? Draco grabbed my hips and pulled me against his body as he delved his warm wet muscle into my mouth. My hands, waiting as they have been for years, start to explore his well muscled shoulders and pecs. The sensation of his body overwhelms me. I stop kissing, look at him and appreciate his beauty. He looks upon me and casts a spell to make the common room only openable from the inside.

Draco then says, "When you're given the opportunity to have a little fun take it right?" I chuckle, slightly amused by his quote. He kisses me from behind, reaching and squeezing my ass, while kissing my neck,my ears,my throat. I press my hips into him, feeling his cock against my ass. His sexually frustrated moans made me think, 'For the love of Merlin why did I wait so long for this?'

"I'd love to fuck you right here in the common room, N/n. How does that sound? Or do you have other ideas?" Draco whispered hotly in my ear.

"I-I don't have a-an issue with th-that!" I stuttered out nervously. Draco pushed me onto one of the onyx leather sofas in the common room hurriedly he got above me and started kissing my neck biting and sucking here and there.

"Mmm....Dr-Dra-Draco!" I moaned breathlessly. He lowered his body so it was closer to mine, Draco's cock was now bigger than earlier a lot harder too. My face twisted into a look of desperation and need.

Draco began undoing my tie; he quickly moved to my blouse buttons undoing them slowly one by one with his left hand, his right had began to stroke my side and my stomach. Shiver after shiver of pleasure rolled down my spine. Slowly he pulls down my skirt taking a moment to stroke my clit and massage it through my now soaking lace. My eyes grow wide when he unzips his black pants and lowers his boxers to reveal his hard juicy cock. Licking my ear he presses me further into the luxurious leather sofa pushing his body against mine, until I feel his dick trapped against my pussy and rubbing between my clit and belly. Draco places his fingers against my lips; taking the hint I began to suck on a few of them. After a few moments, he tries to pull his fingers out of my mouth but, I keep them in.

"C'mon N/n give them back. If you're a good girl I'll put them somewhere better." Draco bargains seductively.

I release his fingers from my wet cavern, "Anything for you master." I purred as I give a suggestive wink. Instantly he pulls my f/c soaked lace panties off and enters a finger forcefully pumping it in and out, before I even got the chance to cover myself up. The feeling was both uncomfortable yet pleasurable; Draco's other wet fingers began flicking my overly sensitive bean, this caused me to almost scream in pleasure. He paused for a moment and looked down at my vulnerable and breathless form smirking.

"Seems like this is all you need! Do you not want anything more?" Draco asked smugly.

"Oh m-master if you would be wi-willing to provide mmmore I would gra-graciously accept it!" I plead slightly amused and pleased with myself and his new name 'Master' Draco instantly likes it that's obvious.

"Oh kitten when you put it like that of course I'd willingly give you more." He added another finger into me and began thrusting them in curling them on occasions hitting my g-spot. I moan lowly. Smirking he adds more pressure and force into his actions. "Oh......Ma-Master!!" I scream as I cum all over his fingers. Slowly Draco pulled out and licked his fingers sensually;then he began to devour the liquid causing to flush at his actions. All of this reminded me of a dream I had a few nights ago it was like deja vu.

"Um..... Draco I-I m-mean Master? Have we done this before?" I asked, this caused Draco's actions stop as his dreamy bluish grey eyes gazed lovingly at my curious e/c ones.

"I think I'd remember fucking the love of my life and also physical proof is that your hole is still virgin tight!" His response was somewhat kind and loving so I let him finish sucking my juices off his fingers. "Did you dream of this happening?" I nodded my head afraid of what to do otherwise. "You're a bad, bad girl Miss L/n! Not telling your master that you had such lewd thoughts about him until now! Let's teach you how to behave!"

"Ahh.... "I feel Draco drive himself forward, thrusting his hips slowly and sinking his thick cock into my tight hole. "Oh FUCK!!" I moan loudly.

Draco starts pumping into you. The common room fills with a mixed combination of mine and my 'Masters ' animalistic grunts and moans, of our bellies smacking each other, of his balls slapping against my thighs. I arch my hips toward him, biting my lip.I feel transported out of my body. I feel so full, so fucking delirious. Angling his hips, and I start to feel him pound into at a delightful angle, rubbing past my g-spot. His rapid thrusting induces a toe-curling orgasm with a gasp, I cum for the second time this evening. Pounding furiously into my body, he shoots his load in my pussy seconds later. Breathlessly Draco and I take a moment to clean up but, I didn't get very far my legs had just given up on me as I lay there disheveled. Draco smiles and passionately kisses me. Draco helps me get dressed and straighten my robes out.

"N/n!" Draco called , "Just so you know I actually really,really,really,really do love you!" He said as he snuggled with me.

"I really,really,really,really do love you too Draco!" And with that we share one last passionate kiss before we sleep on the leather sofa together.

A/n I hope someone likes this I'm sorry this was the first smut I'd written at the time so, I'm sorry if you aren't pleased with it.


	2. You're a Keeper (Oliver wood X Malfoy Reader) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing you're Y/n Malfoy you are in the same year as Wood and you're Draco's older sister btw you're the Keeper for Slytherin's Qudditch team.

Y/n's pov

"Dray father's watching us today this match means too much we need to win!"

"Calm Y/n! Don't worry I know that you are trying to prove yourself not only to father but everyone else, Wood doesn't deserve most of his praise!"

"You really are the best brother you know that Draco! "I said as I embraced him.

Gryffindor are winning by forty points, 'Damn it we can't fail father!' i mentally scream. time to play dirty, the Bludger is coming toward me at full speed. I ready my bat and whack it with all my might toward Miss Johnson. Wood flew in the way of it and was knocked off his broom at full force. Well there goes their Keeper but, what is this feeling? My chest is tight and it's becoming harder to breathe.

For the rest of the match my mind was else where I couldn't help but continuously glance down at Oliver Wood's unconscious body at the base of the goal hoops.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch Slytherin wins!" Lee Jordon announces , I glance in my father's direction to see him smirking.

"Congratulations bro I'm sure you made father proud."

"Well you took out their Keeper which allowed us to get sixty points so I'm sure he's proud of you as well." Draco responded.

"That doesn't really matter much just as long as you get the thanks and respect you deserve." I smile at him after I finish changing out of my Quidditch robes into my regular robes. "See you around bro." I say before walking away.

1 week later

"Oliver do you love me?" Johnson pestered Oliver Wood.

"No."

"You don't need to lie, I know you do. Why else would you save me from being hit by Malfoy's Bludger?"

"Because you're my team mate and also you score the points on our team." Oliver responded.

"Yeah but Harry said that he heard you talking about trying to impress someone then you go off and do that! You certainly impressed me."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Awe poor Wood he's got a stalker." Marcus mocked as he wrapped an arm around me.

Draco pushed Marcus's arm away from me.

"Obviously he's not the only one." Draco hisses.

I smirk at my brother's protectiveness. "Thanks Draco." I give my brother a hug and walk off to my next lesson.

There was only two spare seats left once I got there one next to Marcus and the other next to Oliver Wood, clearly Johnson hadn't arrived yet. I sat next to Oliver.

Roughly ten minutes of awkward silence I decided to stat a conversation.

"So Wood how you feeling...You know since you got hit by my Bludger?"

"Why would you care Malfoy?" He spat.

"Okay, I guess there's no point trying to be nice."

"Sorry but you did hit me with a Bludger."

"Yeah but, it was meant for your girlfriend you just got in the way to save her."

"I don't like her!"

"But you do like someone, the question is who?"

"That's none of your concern."

"But, of course it is."

"How?"

"I... no reason, I just like to know things."

"I might tell you later, I might not."

"Fine forget I asked."

After class

"So Malfoy, still want to know?" Oliver asked me, damn that sexy Scottish accent.

I nod my head, "Follow me then." Oliver said.

I followed after him and we ended up in the trophy room. "Why are we here Wood?"

"Because it's private and I'm telling you a secret."

"Okay, who is your cru-"

I was cut off by Oliver's lips colliding with my own, as a reflex I kissed back and wrapped one arm around the back of his neck pulling him closer. After a moment I pulled away from Oliver.

"W-why did yo-you do tha-that?"

"Because you wanted to know who my crush was so I decided to show you." He whispered in my ear, waves of tingles were sent through my body, I bite my lip hoping for some type of thrill.

"S-so I'm you-your crush?" I stutter.

Oliver nodded his head, and kissed my neck.

"Mmm~" I moan in pleasure.

"You like that do you?" Oliver teased nibbling on the same place.

"Oooh... O-Oliver~" I moan.

"That should last a while."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You'll find out later. So little Miss Malfoy, I take it that you have no issue with me proceeding?

"Of course not Mr Wood, go ahead."

Oliver kissed and bit my neck multiple times earning mewls of pleasure escape my lips multiple times. He lowered one of his hands to my butt and squeezed it firmly, I pushed my hips firmly up against his crotch only to meet something hard.

"Is the Keeper excited to be here with the Beater?" I tease.

"Oh definitely" he moans.

"I don't think that I'll be going any further with you." I say after he slips a hand under my blouse.

"Wha-why not!?" Oliver exclaims clearly shocked.

"How do I know that you won't leave me?"

"Because sweetheart I'm a Keeper." Oliver answers smugly before un-clipping my bra.

"Hold up! You're already taking my bra off and you haven't taken the top layer off." I blush.

"It'll be like me opening a present. I undo your blouse open it up and we can both get some pleasure and feel good."

"Go for it." I dare.

Oliver proceeded to open my blouse, practically immediately I cover my bare chest.

"Nu-uh." Oliver says before moving my hands away and pinning them above my head.

He bends down and begin to kiss his way down my body. Oliver used his other hand to massage my left breast and used his soft lips to tenderly kiss and suck my right. He switched sides giving the other one the same treatment as the previous.

"Oliver~ Please st-stop I-I-"

"You what?"

"I need more tha-than just this." I moan.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need yo-you." I plead.

Oliver stands up his hand still restraining my hands as he passionately kissed me slipping his moist tongue into my mouth. There was a short wet battle in my mouth for dominance, Oliver won, he slipped his free hand up my skirt and into my knickers and created some friction in between my wet nether lips. After minutes of making out Oliver finally pulled away from my mouth but kept his fingers in my knickers and increasing his pace; he slipped one into me as he bit down on my neck.

"Mmm~ Oli-Oliver~" I moan breathlessly, "I want to touch you." I plead as I grind myself on his finger creating more friction and making it delve deeper into my labia.

Oliver removed his hand from mine, immediately I grip the back of his neck and pull him in for a hungry lust-filled kiss.

"I wa-I want more of you~" I plead through moans.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you say those words." Oliver says parting his lips from mine and dragging my knickers off.

I undo Oliver's belt and help him with his trousers yanking them down to the floor. Oliver kicks them and his boxers off then slams me up against a display case.

"This may hurt for a moment." Oliver whispers before ramming his hard length into deep into my tight pussy.

I bite my bottom lip at the slight pain. Soon after, it began to feel comfortable and good.

"Mmm~ Oliver, m-move?"

Oliver pulled out of me and rapidly shoved himself back inside of me, "Damn Y/n you're so tight!" Oliver moaned as he picked up the pace.

I began to move my hips in synchronization meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm.

"Oooh... Oliver!"

"Yes, Y/n?" Oliver pants.

"I-I lo-"

Oliver planted his lips on mine and passionately kissed me as he thrusted harder, deeper and faster. He soon released my lips.

"I love you Y/n." He declared.

"I love you too Oliver." I responded.

Oliver became ruthless with his thrusts.

"Argh oohh Merlin!!" I scream in pleasure as a tidal wave of ecstasy came over me as I came all over Oliver's member.

"Just a little longer." Oliver grunted as his thrusts became sloppy. He gave me two more powerful thrusts as he came filling up my core with his warm semen. Oliver rested his body against mine; my legs were too weak to keep us stood up so we ended up falling over knocking down a display case with us.

"Oops." I giggle.

Oliver pulled out of me soon after placing his boxers and trousers back on as, I refastened my bra and buttoned up my blouse. Oliver picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the trophy room.

Later that evening

"Filch has informed me of some students getting up to indecent activities in the trophy room. He said that he found a pair of women's knickers in there along with a display case shattered in there."

I look over to the Gryffindor table to see Oliver smirking at me.

I knew I forgot something.

Hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Bored Fred x Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing you're Slytherin and a pureblood and for some unknown reason you have a thing for one of the pranking blood traitor twins.

I roamed down one of the many halls of Hogwarts after my potions class had ended. Everything was so boring there was nothing to do, fellow Slytherin's were bullying mudbloods and even that had just become a natural boring part of life.

I walk to the Prefect's bathroom for some quiet relaxation in hot soapy water to melt away stress and boredom. Once in the bathroom I take off my robes and tie and turn the taps on waiting patiently for it to fill up the huge tub/basin type thing. After ten minutes the basin had rapidly filled up (that's magic for you) I kick my shoes off, pull my black satin tights off and take my blouse and skirt off along with them, all that I had on now was my lacy green bra and matching knickers. I bend down and fold my clothes up placing them on a nearby bench,

*SLAM*

The doors to the Prefect bathroom fly open then instantly slam shut.

"I don't think Snape will be finding me in here any time so- L/N!!!!!!" A familiar voice yells in shock.

"Salazar's sake Weasley!" I exclaim trying to hide my exposed stomach and legs. "Wha-what are you doing in he-here?"

"Hiding from a now purple haired Snape, you?"

"Evidently I'm about to take a bath." I hiss.

"You should've locked the door then." He retorts.

"I was about to you bloodtraitor!"

The twin which to me is quite obviously Fred rolls his eyes.

"Can you leave!"

"Why?"

This time I roll my eyes, "First of all I'm in underwear and secondly I'm about to get naked and bathe!" I respond, trying to fight a burning blush that was trying to force its way onto my face.

"And if I refuse and stay?" Fred asks a smirk plastered on his face.

"Then I'll get naked, bathe and stay hidden under all the bubbles before you can see anything."

"Sounds like a challenge for you." Fred stands directly behind me blowing on the back of my neck.

"Fr-Fred!" I accidentally moan.

I can practically feel him smirking. "That's a good question, how do you know the difference between George and I?"

"One knows such things when they're in-" I instinctively cover my mouth before I can say the final word.

"In what?"

"In... practically all of their lessons?" I make up but, as I say it, it sounds more like a question.

"You're not very convincing Y/n." Fred purrs.

"Plea-please leave."

"You don't want that and...nor do I." Fred says after a moments pause.

"Where do yo-you get tha-that idea f-from?" I stutter.

Fred kisses my neck tenderly, a small moan escapes my lips. I bite my lip in anticipation.

"You don't get to do that L/n!" Fred growls as he pulls me down onto the bench throwing me across his lap and spanking my nearly exposed ass. I moan again.

"That's better." Fred says. Gripping my ass firmly.

"Why did you-"

"Why did I spank you" Fred cuts off, "Because you hid a moan from me." He spanks me one more time just to make it even. His smooth hand gently caresses the recently abused spot.

"Why are you doing this Fred?"

"The same reason you're allowing me to do this." Fred answers.

"You mean?"

Fred slowly removes my lace panties, "You really are Slytherin and proud aren't you." Fred says whilst kissing slowly down my neck biting down here and there.

"If you want to go any further then you should really start removing your own clothes."

"I need help with it, you see I can only strip you and I need your help removing my clothes." He emphasizes on the word 'need'.

I sit up and straddle on Fred's lap carefully undoing his Gryffindor tie dropping it to the floor then slowly working my way to ridding him of his shirt, taking the time to admire his toned torso. Fred pulls me up against him so the skin of our stomachs are pressed up against each other's.

"This is in the way." Fred comments referencing to my bra.

"So are these." I comment glancing down at his trousers.

"That's not my fault, I told you I needed your help to remove my clothes."

"Then my bra still being on is your fault because, you said that you can only undress me." I smirk.

Fred picks me up and lowers me on the cold stone floor.

"Let's see if we can improve the situation together then." I nod in anticipation.

Fred pulls me slightly upright and makes quick work of my bra throwing it in some random direction, he trails fierce kisses from my jaw down my stomach. I fumble with his belt and trousers for a moment before eventually getting them undone. Fred doesn't hesitate to kick them off. He trails his tongue down my cleavage as he massages both of my breasts with his hands.

"Mmmm...Fred~~"I moan out in pleasure.

Fred parts his mouth from my body for a brief moment to take off his boxers.

"Gryffindor and proud much." I smirk as, he throws his boxers off in a random direction like he did with my bra. "Anyway I thought I was supposed to do that."

"I learned from copying what you'd done to me." Fred says before firmly pressing his lips up against my own with a passionate kiss. Fred bit my bottom lip in attempt to get me to part my lips to allow him to drive his moist muscle in; I deny him entry. Fred thrusts a finger into my labia causing me to gasp, he takes this opportunity delve his tongue into my mouth, he quickly claims dominance over my mouth thrusting his finger rapidly in and out of me.

"Ooh God Fred~" I scream in pleasure as he curls his finger pressing it against my g-spot.

"Wow who'd have thought that you could make such sexy noises you know, you being a virgin and all." Fred said as he added another finger into my tight hole.

"H-how can you tell?"

"You're so tight and I've only entered my fingers into you." Fred whispers huskily. "With the way you look I thought there would've been many men in your life." Fred pulls his fingers out of me, "Your magnificent e/c eyes, your soft h/c hair, your flawless skin and your sexy figure." Each time Fred gave me a compliment he would thrust deeply inside of me.

To start with I screamed at the slight pain, then he thrusted deeper and deeper inside of me the more he sensually whispered compliments to me about me. He began to lavish my neck biting down placing hickey's wherever he could; his thrusts sped up and the volume of my moans intensified greatly.

"Oh God Fred!!!!" I scream nearing my high.

Fred's thrusts became deeper, quicker, faster and harder.

"I-I'm gonna!!"

"Do it N/n cum for me... I know you want to...Just for me." Fred encouraged as he kissed and bit my ear.

"Oh my Lord!!!" I moan as I cum.

Fred continues to thrust into me his pace wavering between fast and slow.

"I'm nearly there sweetheart!!" Fred moans speeding up his pace before painting my walls with his semen.

"Tha-that was-"

"Amazing?" Fred suggests.

"No... it was so much better than amazing, it was........magical." I smirk.

"Wow a compliment from a Slytherin!" Fred teases.

"Yeah well you just took this Slytherin's virginity so-"

"I also love the said Slytherin with all my heart."

"Who knew a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would fall in love." I sigh.

"I didn't think it was possible." Fred says a he gently lays on top of me.

"Mr Weasley!!" A booming voice yells.

Fred hurriedly dragged me into the water as he hid under a bubbly area.

"Miss L/n!" Snape with purple hair says in shock as I hide behind the wall of the pool.

"Yes professor?"

"You haven't seen Mr Weasley have you?"

"Which one?"

"Fred."

"Nope I haven't seen him."

"Okay, sorry for disturbing you." Snape apologizes then leaves.

"Hey love, I've found your bra!" Fred announces pulling my soaking green laced bra out of the tub.

"Yeah well, I've found your boxers!" I say grabbing the drenched garment.

"Swapsies?"

"Sure." I smirk.

Well one thing's for certain I'm definitely not bored now.


	4. George x Potter Reader (Fluffy, NSFW)

All I've experienced this year was stress my younger brother had somehow wound up competing in the Triwizard Tournament I wasn't even old enough to contend I'm sixteen, he's fourteen and you need to be seventeen at least to enter. Lessons didn't even matter to me anymore screw having a future when my only surviving relative was entered into a contest he wanted nothing to do with and could potentially lose his life doing.

My mind wasn't put to rest by my boyfriend or hi identical twin, all the money they were making on people placing bet and buying their merchandise based on whether the competitors would make it or not.

Thankfully Harry survived the Dragon task which was the first task, I dread to think what the second and third must be at this rate. Thankfully Christmas was fast approaching which meant that Harry could have a break and I could attempt to relax.

I was finishing up a studying session when the realization of there's still two more tasks hit me like a ton of bricks. I hurriedly handed in my book to Snape before leaving in dire need of fresh air.

"Y/N!" A very familiar voice called happily from across the courtyard. The owner of the voice jogged over to me abandoning his twin.

"Hey George, how are you today?" I asked him politely.

He looked at me for a moment before sitting next to me on the fountain and pulling me in for a hug.

"You know he's going to win the tournament, don't you?" H said immediately picking up on exactly what it was that was bothering me.

"I know it's just that-"

"Just nothing, he's a great wizard and now the trio are all friends again. You have nothing else to worry about." He was right and I knew it but part of me just couldn't accept it. "Before you try to argue with me we're going to get some food." George grabbed my hand and lead me to the Great Hall to dine with everyone. 

Whilst eating Ron received a large parcel from his parents and pulled out an ancient looking dress robe and my brother pulled out a frilly bonnet to go with it. He tried to give it to Ginny which was amusing.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Ginny declared with extreme distaste.

"They're not for Ginny." Hermione stated.

By the look he was giving her he didn't believe her.

"Ron, they're dress robes!" I exclaimed laughing hysterically along with everyone else after realising what they were.

"Dress robes! What for?" Ron yelled really not wanting to be near the articles of clothing longer than necessary.

"All students are required to meet their head of house at four o'clock today." Dumbledore announced at breakfast.

I sat there contemplating what the possible reasons could be for this. Ron received dress robes Christmas is on it's way, it couldn't be could it! It can't be a dance. I can't dance!

I got up to head to my lesson but felt a warm hand grasp mine in the progress, I turned and looked at George whom had stood up to place a kiss upon my forehead and wishing me luck.

Ten minutes past four

I was late for whatever we needed to meet McGonagall for, I was debating whether or not I should bother going in, it was a choice of crippling anxiety entering late and have everyone stare at me or have George be even more concerned about me.

I couldn't do that to him so, slowly but surely I entered the room but, no eyes were on me instead everyone was focused on the centre of the room where Ron and McGonagall where waltzing together. I hurriedly sat beside Hermione who explained the entire situation to me. My eyes searched for George and quickly found him and Fred mocking Ron with my brother, that scene brought a smile to my face something of which I hadn't actually do much this year. Catching my gaze George winked at me before continuing.

"Everybody come together!" Immediately all of the girls ran into the middle, none of the boys dared to move. "Boys on your feet!" McGonagall demanded it took awhile but all the boys eventually stood up to find a partner, Neville was the first one up which was absolutely adorable of him.

I had still been sat down on the girls side by the time all of the boys were up but of course once George made and appearance I didn't have much choice in the matter.

"C'mon Doll." George said whilst offering his hand out to me.

"No...I can't dance I... I want to be able to but I can't." I responded whilst stubbornly folding my arms.

"Well you'll never learn if you just sit there and pout." He answered before grabbing one of my hands and dragging me up with him.

He pulled me close to him got us into position and began to lead our movements.

"You've done this before haven't you." I whispered, as he chuckled.

"My Mum deemed it fit to teach all of us, saying things like 'You'll never charm a girl if you can't dance' and a personal favorite 'What will you do at your wedding, just sit on your arse, I don't think so!'" I giggled as he quoted Molly, it was just like her to do something like that.

"See look your dancing, it's not that hard right?" He asked smiling down at me.

"I guess not."

It was getting closer to the date of the the Yule ball and George still hadn't asked me maybe he'd just assumed we were going together because we were dating but, technically only the golden trio and the rest of the Weasley's knew that. Despite us almost constantly being together and kissing on the odd occasion in public people were still convinced that it was just because we were friends.

"Hey Y/n!" A voice yelled I turned around and saw the undeniably attractive Cedric Diggory.

"Hi Cedric, what's up?" I asked smiling.

"I was just wondering whether you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me or not?" He had such a charming smile on his face and was seriously one of the best people I've ever met but, I really wanted to go with George, it wouldn't be the same if I went with anyone else.

"I'd have thought you would have a date already." I smile up at him.

"There is one offer I'm considering but, I wanted to see what you'd say first." He looked nervous and it was as if he was blushing.

"I think you should go with her, it would make her life getting to attend the ball with you." I smiled before giving him a hug and leaving.

George's pov

"So you asked anyone to the ball yet Ron?" I asked teasingly.

"Shove off!" He grunted.

"You asked Y/n yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet... she probably thinks we'll be going together anyway." I said.

Hermione slammed her book shut.

"You guys seriously need to stop assuming things! Think about her for once it would be nicer if you'd actually ask her, given that you love her!" Hermione seethed at me however I couldn't help but feel like it was aimed at all of us straight after she stormed out of the hall.

She had a point I really should go and ask Y/n, come to think of it she's probably been waiting since it was announced for me to ask her.

"George." A female voice whispered to me.

I turned around looking for the owner when Alicia Spinnet smiled at me.

"Um...hi?" I only knew her from Quidditch, I hadn't spoken to her otherwise.

"So I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" She asked with a flirtatious glint in her eyes.

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at me waiting on my answer.

"No thank you."

"But I overheard that you didn't technically have a date for it." She pressed.

"You eavesdropped wrong then!"I declared walking out of the hall with a new found determination in me.

Y/n's pov

Hermione entered the Common room and sat by me.

"What if he doesn't actually want to go with me?" I asked her I was past the point of angry stress to now being at the point of crying stress. "What if he's planning to break up with me?" I cried onto Hermione's shoulder as she hugged me.

"Don't think like that, he's a guy he's not good at these sorts of things." Hermione tried to reason.

But George is usually really good at these sorts of things I wanted to defend but, I knew if I did then I wouldn't be able to come up with a none drastic option that could occur.

Moments of crying on Hermione later George stormed in the Common room his face holding a look of determination before his eyes fell on me he features softened and guilt was in his eyes. Hermione stood up and left but not before shooting George a glare.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked pulling me into him, and gently caressing my hair.

"Are you going to break up with me?" I whimpered.

"Merlin no! Aw Baby girl where did that idea come from?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"It's just w-we haven't hung-hung out with each-each other recently and... you haven't... you haven't asked me to the Yule-Yule Ball." I sniffled crying into his chest.

"I love you too much to ever even consider leaving you. Also I was literally just about to ask you to do me the honors of joining me as my date to the ball until I saw you like this." George confessed whilst gently wiping away my tears.

Despite us dating neither of us had actually declared that we loved the other.

"I love you too." I whispered to him whilst gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

I closed my eyes as his face inched closer to mine, in mere seconds it went from his breath fanning against my lip to his lips capturing mine in a soft loving and delicate kiss. After a few minutes our lips parted and we opened our eyes. My e/c ones and his chocolate brown ones were gazing at each others with so much love.

"I need to show you something." George whispered as he gently took my hand and brought me up with him.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Just trust me." Was all he said as he lead me upstairs and into the boys dormitories and finally bringing me into what I could only assume was his Fred's and two other peoples room.

George cast a spell on the door to presumably lock it.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" I asked.

George rushed me over to his bed and we sat down next to each other on it.

"I need to show you just how much I love you." He whispered before closing the distance between us.

His kisses were soft and each one expressed so much love. He continued kissing me for awhile before slowly laying me down on his bed and positioning himself on top of me. His kisses went along from my lips to my cheek, making their way to my jaw and reaching my ear were he'd occasionally nibble and tug on my ear lobe.

"I love you, you mean the world to me, I'd give up magic for you." George whispered before he slowly kissed his way down my neck.

"George..." I moaned, "I love you."

He placed a hand on my waist as his other began gently caressing my thigh. Slowly but surely the hand that was caressing my thigh was making its way under my skirt, whilst the one on my waist was holding me tighter and pulling me closer to him. George pulled back for a moment his long soft ginger hair covering parts of his face as he looked down at me, I slowly reached up and gently pushed his hair behind his ears before bringing him into another delicate kiss. 

He removed his hand from under my skirt, loosened my tie and began undoing my blouse buttons. I moved my other hand to the back of his neck to bring him closer as, the hand that had once rested on his cheek was now trailing down to remove his tie and undo his top few buttons before reaching his jumper which he hurriedly removed quickly to once again capture my lips. Without hesitation he removed my blouse and tie throwing them to some other part of the room much like his jumper. Together we made quick work of his tie and shirt, his warm toned chest pressed up against me my f/c lace bra being our only barrier at this moment in time. George didn't feel it necessary to hurry our time together so instead of immediately going to remove the article he went back to his delicate butterfly kisses down my neck to my chest and my stomach. 

I was biting my lip to resist the urge to let out any moans the soft sensations set repetitive pulses to every part of my body making me tingle in pleasure. The closer to my skirt he got the more i needed hi.

"George...please." I gasped.

"Are you sure N/n?" George asked.

I gave a small nod of my head to him and he removed my f/c lacy underwear and worked his way down under my skirt placing kisses on both of my thighs before he made his way to my vulva. He gently placed kisses onto it before introducing his tongue. 

I let out a high pitch gasp as I grab onto the headboard of his bed as I clench my entire body at the sensation .

"Oh George!" I squeak as I close my eyes tightly needing more and feeling a tightness begin to build in my abdomen.

I feel George smirk before he sticks his tongue inside of me, he rubs his fingers against my wetness before moving them to work on my clit. He continues doing this until I can't take it anymore I'm pleading and begging him to stop when an overwhelming sensation shuts my body down out of my control. Moans and gasps fill the room as my body involuntarily spasms.

He starts licking his fingers and licking me clean before looking me in the eyes and smirking innocently. His lips crash against my own this time it's stronger, there is love and passion to his actions with a new sense of overwhelming lust also added into his every movement. 

I threaded my fingers through his soft hair tugging on it occasionally when he maneuvers his mouth to the underside of my lobe, the sensations he's providing are other worldly. His left hand caresses my bare flesh as he moves his had back towards my skirt, to my surprise he doesn't move to remove it instead he begins to fumble with his belt; before I have the chance to assist him it's gone. I hook my right arm around his neck pulling him closer to me and taking charge of our kiss, my left had slithers down his chest heading straight for his trousers. I make quick work of the button and zip that were rudely blocking my path. Instantly I shove my hand down his boxers caressing his length as he moans into my mouth, enjoying the new sensation.

"Babe stop...please." George whimpers, "If you keep going I won't last!" He adds as my thumb lightly teases his tip.

I was desperate to continue until he harshly bit down on my jugular halting my ministrations on his now quivering member.

"George!" I hissed, unsure of whether or not I found it pleasurable or just painful.

George began sucking and kissing on the bit mark to soothe it. George pulled down his trousers and boxers enough to free his impressively sized length, his tip glistened with pre-cum from my earlier actions. My e/c eyes met his brown ones.

"Are you sure you really want to do this with me Y/n?" George asked.

"There is no one else I could ever imagine myself doing this with." I responded sincerely before pecking his lips.

"Okay N/n, this might hurt you to start with but I promise-"

"Look I know what's likely to happen and that you're being lovely but I trust you, so long story short just get on with-" I didn't have chance to continue as George thrust himself all the way in quickly.

Loosing my breath at the sudden movement, I could feel tears begin to brew in the corner of my eyes. He was quick to coo words of reassurance and love against my cheek as he placed soft kisses upon it.

I ground my hips gently against his to test the waters. I let out a moan. George took this as a sign for him to move, he created a steady intimate pace. As our first time he didn't want us to rush this memorable moment. Each thrust felt nice as I began to move with along with him creating an amazing sense of friction.

The dormitory was filled with moans and groans as we both drew closer to the climaxing sensation that waited for us at this endeavor. His thrusts became more rapid and messy signaling his end was soon, one of hands slipped under my skirt and began to vigorously rub my clit making my body spasm and in doing so, it gave George the perfect angle to my g-spot. 

"George!"I gasped as he drew me closer and closer to our long awaited orgasms.

"N/n, let go." He grunted knowing he was about to explode.

Before I knew it his warm semen filled my core as he continued his motions to ride out his orgasm. The hot new sensation filling me triggered my own climax, I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing our lips back together in a fiery lust filled kiss as my legs wrapped tightly around his hips keeping him from pulling out.

George's tongue immediately tangled with my own as we bathed in the blissful afterglow.

George changed our position whilst still remaining inside of me, now I was straddled on him and lay my head on his glistening chest placing kisses across it.

"I love you N/n." George declared looking at me with a soft gaze which I returned.

"I love you too George." I responded before placing a kiss over his heart.

Three days later, the evening of the Yule Ball

I paced back and fourth in my dormitory getting anxious about the dance.

"Y/n calm down you look stunning." Hermione declared before making me stand in front of a mirror. "Your hair could be styled better though." She said. 

She was right all I had done was brushed it and positioned it in front of my shoulders like I'd always worn it. Next thing I knew Hermione was grabbing various sections and styling it beautifully. Stepping back to admire her work she froze and stared at my neck.

"I see you and George have become a bit more obvious." She giggled.

Realisation slapped me in the face when I remembered what she was on about, there was still a hickey on my neck that had been left by George from our night together. Before I could provide a response there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon ladies let's go!" Ginny called from the other side of the door.

We had arranged to go together and meet the guys once we got down to the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed my hand and lead me and Ginny down to the Hall before I had the chance to try to disguise it. She and Ginny began to giggle as we made our way down, evidently Ginny had seen it too.

This wasn't going to go well for me.

We got to the top of the stairs and there before us were the guys and Hermione's date. Harry smiled up at us before the colour drained from his face, signifying he'd seen it too.

"Y/n, you look stunning!" George declared admirably.

"You look very dashing." I stated as we walked down the stairs towards the group.

"I see you're finally showing it off." Fred teased making obvious reference to my neck.

"They might as well they have been together form months." Ginny said.

After a quick catch up with everyone Cedric called me over to him so I dismissed myself from the group.

"Hi Ced, who did you decide to bring?" I asked.

All he did was nod his head over into the direction of Cho, my brothers crush.

"Aw that's nice, did you ask her or?"

"No, she asked me and considering you said no, I thought yeah sure." He responded un-enthusiastically.

"Don't be like that you'll have a good night and you know it!" I smiled up at him before giving him a hug.

"So who are you here with?" He asked politely.

I scanned around looking for George only to find Alicia Spinnet trying to flirt with him.

George's pov

"You look ravishing tonight." Alicia declared stepping closer to me whilst biting her lip.

I don't think this could be any worse.

"Alicia you look nice." I answer being polite.

"I picked it out especially for you." She took another step closer and I took one back only to be greeted by the wall.

"As I said it's nice." I looked around for Y/n desperately only to see her stood with Cedric and looking at me. "See you around." I said quickly whilst escaping that situation and making a beeline straight for my girlfriend.

Y/n's pov

I shook my head quickly pretending I hadn't just seen that and turning to answer Cedric when a pair of arms slither around my waist and a head rests in crook of my neck placing kisses there.

Cedric looked at George and I clearly uncomfortable by the scene that was now before him.

"So yeah, George is my date." I said which he'd obviously already gathered.

Eventually everyone made their way into the Great Hall, one by one couples joined the first dance. I couldn't help but snigger at my brothers efforts with Parvati Patil. However it is short live as George brought me out to the floor to dance with him.

"I hate you."

"I know you don't mean that." He said as he lifted and spun me around in synchronization with the rest of the couples.

The song shifted to a slower one, George reacted by pulling me close to him so that there was no gap in between us whilst directing us to the center of the dance floor.

"George, hun what are you planning?" I ask suspiciously.

He just smiles until we are in the center.

"I love you Y/n M/n Potter, be mine forever?" George whispers in my ear.

I knew that despite the lack of a ring or him kneeling down, this was most certainly a proposal.

"George Weasley, I love you more than life." I smile up at him, "I was already yours forever."

After that addition George tilts his head down, I get on my tiptoes as I wrap my arms around his neck the kiss we exchanged was filled with love, passion, desire and happiness. Hi tongue slipped into my mouth as it became more intimate.

Cheers and whistles were heard from the trio which then eventually grabbed the attention of others. That caused me to pull back and bury my flushed face in George's chest. George nodded at Fred and from his reaction I assume he knew my beloved boyfriend, now fiance's plans for this evening.


End file.
